Sandman Returns
by Chloe Barrymore
Summary: Just as it says in the titles...please stay tuned for more chapters


[Sandman

[Sandman..Returns]

[Narrator (Tommy): I remember when Lori was still in the group, we battled the sandman. Little did we know that there was a way he could come back.]

"Merton! Dad wants you." Becky screamed walking down the stairs to the basement. She passed a large hourglass, as she passed she knocked it over on accident.

"Oops. Oh well." Becky said with a laugh as she was walking out of his room.

Merton, Chloe and Tommy walked to Merton's back entrance and stopped.

"Ya that was a pretty good movie." Merton smiled putting his key in, they walked in and Tommy gasped.

"Merton, the hourglass. What happened?!" Tommy exclaimed running to the broken hourglass. Merton walked up and examined the hourglass, Chloe stayed by the door, and she saw a weird shadow projected on the wall beside her. She turned and her mouth was covered with a hand, muffling her scream.

"Pretty weird huh?" Merton asked Chloe, looking behind him. She was gone, there was only a trail of sand.

The sandman dragged Chloe down the street then stopped and threw sleep sand in her eyes to stop her from struggling. He threw her down on the street.

"She's worthless. Plus I need someone to show that wolfboy that I mean business." The sandman chuckled, disappearing in thin air.

Tommy ran out the door and saw Chloe lying in the street; he then heard a car horn honk. A car was going straight for Chloe, he wolfed out and swooped in and picked Chloe up. He layed at the curb with Chloe, she was out like a light. Tommy tried to get up but cried out in pain, his foot was broken.

"Tommy?" Merton said jogging across the street.

"Merton it's sprained." Tommy growled.

"It may be too risky to take you to a hospital." Merton concluded.

"Well do you atleast have an ace bandage." Tommy said holding his leg.

"If Chloe was awake she could numb the pain with ice, but ya we can get one for you meanwhile." Merton said helping Tommy up. Tommy stood there hopping on one foot, trying to keep his balance. Merton bent over and picked up Chloe in his arms, he let Tommy hold onto his arm and he made his way across the street, and down into his lair. Tommy sat on one of Merton's chairs; Merton laid Chloe on his bed and put a few pillows under her head.

::Chloe's Dream::

Chloe stood alone in a white room that quickly turned into outside at the park. She looked over and saw Merton standing in the gazebo holding a bouquet of white and black roses, dressed in early gothic attire. A poet's shirt, and black pants, his hair was neatly spiked and he wore Chloe's favorite Celtic cross around his neck.

Chloe looked down and she was dressed in a black dress with sleeves that were solid black 3 quarters of the way then turned into flowing spiderweb looking lace fabric. Her dress was a renaissance style, and shimmered a deep purple color when the light hit it right. Chloe felt her hair, it was in ponytails and she was wearing a deep purple choker with pendant of a heart surrounded with thorns.

Merton extended his hand and motioned for Chloe to move closer. Chloe picked up the long skirt a little and walked closer to Merton. Just then a blinding white light shined in the sky, Chloe's clothes turned into her Cheerleading clothes and Aliens surrounded her. Her worst nightmare was getting taken away by aliens. She looked around frantically, Merton and Tommy were standing in the gazebo watching the aliens take her away. She screamed for their help but they just watched her, not moving an inch.

::In Merton's Room::

Chloe started tossing and turning; Merton finished wrapping Tommy's foot up and ran to his bed. Chloe's face was paler than usual and she was mumbling.

"No…. NO!…Don't take me away!" Chloe screamed, jolting about. Merton took her hand but was pushed away. Chloe stopped and returned to her peaceful state, her face getting whiter by the moment.

"What's wrong with her, Merton?" Tommy asked examining her from across the room.

"I don't know, It looks like her energy is being stolen. If it keeps up, she could be dead by morning." Merton said looking at Tommy, worried.

"No. Don't tell me that Merton." Tommy said limping over to Merton's bed.

"I CAN'T LOOSE HER!" Merton cried out, breaking down in front of his best friend.

"I know Merton. We have to do something, we have to kill him once and for all." Tommy exclaimed.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
